


Unintentional Motherhood

by theloupgaroux



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux





	Unintentional Motherhood

Rebekah had waited at the edge of the water, staring at Matt and Elena's bodies. She regretted Matt's death, but not enough to take back what she had done. Her hand had been forced; her most beloved and hated brother had been killed in front of her only an hour before. She had known exactly what to do about Alaric.

The blonde didn't, however, know what to do about the new vampire laying wet on the grass three feet from her. Elena, a vampire? Not possible. But here she was. And _she_ had done it. Rebekah hadn't fed Elena her blood, but the Original was responsible for completing the process. And that made her _responsible for Elena_. 

 In 1000 years Rebekah could never turn away a vampire she had sired. Perhaps it was that long dead motherly instinct, perhaps it was loneliness. Rebekah could never put a name to that deeply felt instinct that urged her to keep those she had turned close. She hated that instinct now. The last thing she wanted was Elena Gilbert's baby fangs nipping at Rebekah's new Jimmy Choo heels.

Yet... Elena's left-hand fingers twitched. She would wake up soon. Rebekah had to make a decision. Did she call the Salvatores? Did she just leave? Or....

Before she even noticed a decision had been made, Rebekah was gently cradling Elena in her arms and walking back down the highway out of Mystic Falls. Rebekah knew the thirst her new progeny would be feeling soon, and she knew that the damp clothes wouldn't make Elena feel any happier about this whole situation. The Original told herself she would find Elijah the first chance she got, and dump Elena's upbringing on him instead. Why should she take care of Klaus' doppleganger?

Only she wasn't Klaus' anything, not anymore. Elena was  _hers._ She had ended her life only to inadvertently give her a new one. It's not like Rebekah had anything better to do, and raising a new vampire would prove a welcome distraction against... other recent events. Besides, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Katerina finding out what had happened.

Rebekah's laughter echoed through the nearby woods as she carried her new child home.


End file.
